I Don't Really Know Anymore
by LittleVegeBul
Summary: Summary: Vegeta and Bulma are dating, they've been dating since they were 13 y/o and now there 17 y/o, but what happenes if they meet 2 new people, Sasuke and Sakura, will their relationship last, will Vegeta like Sasuke? Will Sakura like Bulma? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Im gonna say this once okay, i dont really feel like putting thisonevery single chapter so hear me out, I DONT OWN DBZ OR NARUTO, THE ANIME/MANGA DBZ ISWRITTEN/CREATED BY AKIRA TORIYAMA AND THE ANIME/MANGA NARUTO IS CREATED/WRITTEN BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO**_  
/

 _ **Okay this is my first crossover!**_

 _ **Its about dbz and naruto, the main people/couples are B/V and S.H/S.U**_

 _ **Please Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Oh my god, Vegeta! I cant believe you actually did this!" A young blue haired girl said as she hugged the man

"Well what? You think i forgot it was our 4yr anniversary?" He asked smirking, and took the girls hand and brang her into the plane

"So um uh Vegeta, where are we going?" She asked confused and curious

"You'll see woman, right now im tired and going to sleep,so dont move because your shoulder is now my pillow." He said before he drifted off to sleep

Bulma was there staring at the sky she really wanted to know where they were going, once Vegeta woke up they played some games, some of the games they playedVegeta didnt get it but he still played with her

"We Are Now Landing The Plane, This Is Paris, So People Who Are Booked For Paris Get Up Carefully And Get Off!" The woman on the speaker said

Bulma looked at Vegeta, he was smirking, he got up and went off the plane, Bulma followed him,butwasnt listening to the speaker lady so she didnt know where they were

* * *

"Sasuke-Kun, where the hell are we!" A pink haired girl yelled at her boyfriend

"Uhhhhh... I dont know but i know this isnt the hiddenleaf village." He said stupidly bored

"I know that idiot, oh my god, why would i ever listen to you, okay maybe we should ask people for help!" The pink haired girl said as she looked around

"Okay fine, i guess that would be a good idea!" He said as he bumped into a guy with flaming black hair

The guy looked at him

"Why do you keep staring at me?" The flame headed boy asked

"Vegeta! Thats not how you talk to people!" A girl with blue hair yelled

"Uh okay so then what do i say smart one!" He asked

The blue haired girl rolled her eyes

"Im sorry he bumped into you, he wasn't lookingproperly and im sorry for his meanness!" She apologized

"No, No its okay, Sasuke-Kun wasnt looking either!" The girl with pink hair said

"Btw, my name is Sakura, whats yours?" She asked

"Oh im Bulma, and this guy is Vegeta!" She replied while holding her hand out

Sakura shook her hand and then Bulma looked at Sasuke, she thought he acted a lot like Vegeta

Vegetas stomach growled, Sasuke, Sakura and Bulma looked at him

"What, im hungry." He said looking at his girlfriend

Bulma sighed "hey, do you guys wanna come with us?" She suggested

"Oh no its okay, we dont wanna be a bother!" Sakura quickly said

"Your not gonna be a bother, were gonna go get something to eat, please come with us!" She pleaded

Sakura sighed and looked at Sasuke, he didnt look like he cared and hey they were lost anyways why not just go with them

"Okay we'll come!" She said

Bulma smiled and Vegeta wrapped his arm around her waist, when she kissed him he jumped, she just laughed

"hey, where do you guys wanna eat?" Bulma asked

Sasuke and Sakura kept quiet

"Ohhhh, i get it, youdont know where we are, andyour lost?" Bulma asked

"Wha? How'd you know that?" Sakura said still shocked

Before Bulma couldanswer Vegeta said "She has talent, but how the hell did you guys get lost anyways?"

"Uhhh we dont really know..." Sasuke answered this time

"Well thats stupid... Butwhatever you can come with us just dont bother me." Vegeta said quickly before his stomach started growling again

Bulma laughed and said "okay guys come on i dont want to deal with a VERY hungry Vegeta right now"

Vegeta knew she was being sarcastic but it hurt him how she was SO focused on them then him, i mean he did everything to get the money and go on the trip and now shes talking to them more then talking to him

Bulma looked back at Vegeta and yelled

"Come on hurry Vegeta were all starving"

* * *

"Uhhhhhhhhh Hinata, were is Sasuke and Sakura-Chan?" A boy with blond hair asked

"You know Hinata doesnt talk to you Naruto, so stop asking her questions, but yah where is Saku-San?" A girl with bunned hair asked slightly concerned

"YAH WHERE IS MY SASUKE-KUN, OH I KNOW SAKURA PROBABLY DID SOMETHING TO HIM, IM SOOO GONNA KILL THAT GIRL WHEN WE FIND THEM!" A girl with redish pink hair yelled

"Oh my god Karin could you just shut up!" Said a girl with long blond hair

"Oh Ino, so your just pretending you dont like Sasu-Kun either!" She snapped back

"Uhhh you do know im dating Sai right? And as for the Sakura doingsomething to Sasukei totally doubt that Saku loves Sasuke more than her world, but if she was doing something with Sasuke there probably lost, having a good time, or in bed

playing with eachother... Sorry Naruto..." Ino said sadly

"It doesnt matter right now Ino, we need to go find Sakura-Chan and Sasuke" the blond haired guy said

"Yah Naruto-Kuns right, lets go find them" yelled(hinatas yell isnt loud)a blue haired shy girl

"YAH!" Eveyone yelled together

* * *

"Yo Chi, did you hear Vegeta took Bulma to Paris!" A guy with back spiky hair said

"Yah i know Goku, but have you ever took me anywhere NOOO!" She said angrily

"Uhhhh you know what im gonna go train with Vegeta byee!" He said quickly and left

"That guy he's so stupid, he said right now that VEGETA took Bulma to PARIS, oh what the hell am i ever gonna do with you Goku?" She asked herself

* * *

"Man im stuffed, ive never seen anyone eat so much" Sakura said staring at Vegeta

"Yah even Naruto doesnt eat that much" said Sasuke as if he was amazed

"Yah well Vegeta is not human, hes a saiyan" Bulma said simply

"Saiy-what?" They both asked together

"A saiyan, yes im a saiyan we are much different from you human, we train and have a really good appetite" Vegeta said

"Haha 'A Really Good Appetite' my ass Vegeta, whenever hes at my house, which is all the time cause he lives with me, he eats everything there!" She said still giggling

Vegeta rolled his eyes as he saw her staring at Sasuke

"Anyways tell me about your friends, Sakura and Sasuke!" Bulma said happily

* * *

 _ **Okay it was a very short chapter but i have a reason for that, my sister was really bothering me about finishing this chapter, so here it is A184Life!**_

 _ **Well hoped you guys liked it!**_

 _ **I'll update soon, please review!**_

~LVB~


	2. I Dont Like This Already

_**Another Chap!**_

_**Please Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Anyways tell me about your friends, Sakura and Sasuke!" Bulma said happily

"Um well my best friends name is Naruto, he likes me but i dont really mind, we've been friends at the age of 9, and then theres my other best friend her name is Ino, shes a great girl ive known her frim the age of 4 and we've had fights over Sasuke but  
everythings fine now!" Sakura said happily

Bulma stared at Sasuke, she wanted to know about his family and friends too

"Um i dont know... Naruto is my rival i hate him, i have an older brother named itachi, he killed my whole clan, and then i killed him too, uh i dont like having friends.." Sasuke Admitted

"Well what about you guys, tell us about you guys!" Sakura said

"Well i have a best friend, his name is Goku ive know him since i was 5, hes a good guy, but Veggie over here doesnt like him at all, then theres ChiChi shes Goku's Wife, ChiChi is also my best friend ive known her since i was 9, then theres my sister  
Tights, she doesnt come around and see us anymore but shes on an island called Omori, and yah we dont see each ither much!" Bulma said rubbing her temples

Sakura looked over to Vegeta who was sitting there not caring

"Look i hate all her friends there idiots... End of story!" Vegeta said as he put his head on Bulmas shoulder

"He has a brother named Tarble... He lives on a different planet tho and they dont see each other much either, Vegeta's a prince of a planet called Vegeta or Plant, it was destroyed tho the only living saiyans are Goku, Tarble, and Gokus brother Raditz,  
he doesnt like talking about it tho" she finished

"That was a lot of tho's!" Laughed Sakura

"Oh well now that i think of it i think i put the tho's in there when they didnt even make sense..." Said a embarrased Bulma

Vegeta glared at Sasuke as he took Bulmas hand and started laughing too, and he didnt miss the fact that there was jelousy on Sakuras face

"So... What do you guys wanna do!" Asked Bulma as she took away her hand frim Sasuke

"Oh i have a great idea, why not we go to the Eiffel Tower!" Said Sasuke as he got up

"Yah oh im so glad i let Geta take our paint brushes and paper i could draw the Eiffel Tower!" Said a happy Bulma

* * *

"Yo, ChiChi i cant find Vegeta anywhere, where could he have gone?" Said a concerned voice

"GOKU REMEMBER VEGETA TOOK BULMA TO PARIS FOR THERE 4TH YEAR ANNIVERSARY!" Yelled an angry ChiChi

"Ohhhh yaaaaaah! I remember vegeta told me first! Haha sorry ChiChi i totally forgot!" Said an embarrased Goku

"Ugh how embarrassing Goku, just sit down and eat dinner, that will shut you up!" ChiChi said irritated

"Ooooooo, what did yah make?" Asked a very hungry Goku

"Something now sit down and ill give it too you!" Replied ChiChi

"Wow Chi, you made this for us! Thanks, but what got you in the mood?" Said a concerned Goku

"Goku promise you wont freak!?" Said ChiChi happily

"Promise!" Promised Goku

"Come here, and feel this" ChiChi took his hand and put it on top of her belly

"You feel that!" Asked ChiChi

"WERE HAVING A BABY! WOOOH!" Yelled Goku

"Yah, yah we are!" Whispered ChiChi

* * *

 _~Few months later~_

 _Wring wring wring_

Vegeta looked at his phone and rolled his eyes it was Goku he was calling him again

"What?!" Asked an irritated Vegeta

 _"Vegeta im gonna be a father! ChiChis pregnant with my child!" Said Goku_

Vegeta smirked

"How long?" Asked Vegeta

 _"What do you mean how long?" Asked a confused Goku_

"I mean how many months is she?" Asked Vegeta explaining this time

 _"Vegeta the babies not even born yet, and it might be a boy!" Goku said laughing_

"Not the baby, ChiChi, how many months is ChiChi?" Vegeta tried explaining

 _"Vegeta ChiChis 19 years old, why are you saying months?" Asked a very confused Goku_

"Oh my god, how long has she had the baby in her stomach?" Asked Vegeta trying to say it the dumbest way he could think of

 _"5 months, well i got to go Vegeta bye talk to you later!" Said Goku as he cut the phone_

"Well that was stupid!" Said a very bored Vegeta

"What was stupid?" Asked a new voice behind him

Vegeta turned around to see Sakura, he rolled his eyes and said "That boyfriend of yours and my girlfriend!

"Ugh your gf is taking my bf away from me!" Sakura said angrily

"Uh no you boyfriend is stealing my girlfriend!" Vegeta said angrily

"WHATS GOING ON?" Yelled a new voice

Vegeta and Sakura turned to see Sasuke and Bulma

"Nothing" the both mumbled

"Come on Vegeta our plane leaves today, we got to go!" Said Bulma taking Vegetas hand

"Bye Sasu, Bye Saku! Hope we see you guys again, and hope you find your friends and home!" Yelled Bulma as she waved goodbye

"Bye B-San, Bye Vegeta" SasuSaku yelled back

"Have a safe trip!" Yelled Sasuke as he blew Bulma a kiss

Bulmas face flushed red, and turned around to see an angry Vegeta glaring at Sasuke

"Come on Geta!" Said Bulmaas she wrapped her arm around his neck

Vegeta smirked as they went in the plane

"ChiChis pregnant" Vegeta finally said

Bulmas mouth dropped open

* * *

 _ **that was short but i needed to make another chapter before i leave to Jamaica i wont answer anyones PM's or make any chapters for about a week!**_

 _ **Please Review, i'll update soon!**_

 _ **PEACE OUT!**_

LVB


End file.
